Killing A Pureblood Vampire Isn't That Easy
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: A Shot to the heart with an anti-vampire gun should by all rights kill even a pureblood. Somehow Yuuki survives, but she's in a coma and only her saviours know that she is alive. Will she ever be reborn as her vampire self or will she stay asleep forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Killing A Pureblood Vampire Isn't That Easy **

**Summary:**

A Shot to the heart with an anti-vampire weapon should by all rights kill even a pureblood. But somehow Yuki survives, but is in a coma, this is unknown to everyone except for her saviors. Will she ever be reborn as her vampire self again or will she stay asleep forever.

-a-

Rated T, initially for violence, some swearing and the occasional detailed bloody/graphic scenes.

Please let me know if you think this is the right rating for this story as it continues. Thanks.

-a-

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**-A- **

As Yuki packed her few belongings she sighed to herself. Now that she had her memories back she was a pureblood vampire once again. She had been wishing to know her past for so many years but now that she remembered she almost wished she could have remained oblivious and happy as a human.

A lot had happened since the night Kaname awakened her three months ago. The vampire council had been killed, the long lost purebloods had emerged from hiding and Rido, her parents' murderer had been killed at last. Also, the headmaster had rejoined the hunters association while still running the academy and Zero refused to even see her. The latest most shocking incident though was that Yuki had found out that her best friend, Yori had been secretly dating Hanabusa Aidou, the playboy idol night class noble vampire and it turned out they were in love, which was forbidden between a human and a vampire noble. Yuki was the one to discover them when she caught Aidou sneaking out during the day.

She may not know much about vampire society but she knew that they would not look kindly on a relationship between a vampire noble and a human. So, wanting happiness for them both Yuki had made a rash decision and approved of their loving relationship and had turned Yori in to a level D vampire when her best friend had begged her. Because of this Yori would forever be Yuki's servant and in her debt but Yuki still saw her as her best friend. This way at least Aidou and Yori could be together because of Yuki's blessing.

She had made two people she cared about very happy, but her actions had upset Kaname. He didn't want her to be making such rash decisions when she was still only a young reawakened pureblood. Yuki had accepted her punishment but Kaname loved her too much to ever stay angry with her for long.

Currently, he was still mad at her and was remaining cold towards her as punishment. Yuki loved him as he loved her and he hated doing this to her but he knew this was the only way he would get through to her. He had made Takuma tell Yuki that they were leaving cross academy, so she could not even fight back about it. She hated defying Kaname as she had done of several occasions and she knew it hurt him deeply when she did not put her trust in him but she sometimes felt like he treated her with too much care, as if she were a fragile thing made of glass which could easily break. When his message arrived about them leaving cross academy by the end of the week Yuki was upset at first but she did not wish to fight with him and knew whatever his reasons were they were for the best. He seemed to only ever think of her safety and she trusted that he would ensure no harm came to her. Even when the students had accepted that they were vampires and were still unafraid of them Kaname had insisted that it wasn't safe here and they were to retreat to the Kuran mansion for the time being. Yuki longed for home, to see it again after these years of forgetting it, so she reluctantly agreed as long as the other noble vampires came with them, along with Yori of course. Kaname had agreed to her conditions and that was why she was calmly packing her possessions now. She had few things from her human life, just clothes, photographs, her Artemis rod of course and cherished knickknacks from the headmaster and her friends.

So here Yuki was now, in her room silently packing her belongings in to her case to take to her new – well, actually old – home; for the first time since her parents died.

A sharp knock on her door interrupted her deep thoughts and she called to the person to enter as she shook herself out of her reverie and finally finished her task at hand.

Yuki assumed that the person knocking would be someone sent to escort her down to the car so that they could leave for the Kuran mansion, therefore she didn't bother to check the feeling of their presence. But when she turned around she didn't see anyone she recognised, instead a level D vampire man stood before her and he had a gun in his hand, pointed right at her. Yuki gasped slightly in shock as she realised that this person was a threat to her as the gun he held was an anti-vampire weapon. Even with her enhanced speed she couldn't dodge a bullet from a hunter's gun from this close. She would be shot, it's impossible not to be.

Being newly awakened Yuki didn't know much about the vampire world yet but she instantly recognised this man as an assassin sent to kill her, she could feel his emotions of pure hatred towards her that completely consumed him. This was no ordinary assassin, from his deep emotions she could tell that he may be a professional killer but this task was for himself. For personal reasons a trained killer wanted to kill her and Yuki just couldn't understand why. Not quite knowing what to do she tried to find out what he wanted.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" She asked the stranger.

Unfortunately that didn't give her many answers as the man just smirked at her. "Sorry 'Princess' but you aren't in any position to defy me right now. So, as for what I am doing, I am kidnapping you and you will come with me quietly if you know what's good for you. And with what I want, well you will find out soon enough. All will be revealed shortly."

He moved till he was behind her and jabbed the gun in her back pointedly, making it clear that she was to start walking, now.

"We are going to walk out of here quietly and without any fuss, princess. You will do exactly as I say or I will shoot you. Do you understand?" The crazed vampire ordered her.

Yuki nodded her head and he smiled and continued.

"While everyone is now busy packing we will slip out unnoticed down the back way without any problems. Am I clear princess?"

Seeing no other option Yuki had to comply with this mad man's demands. There was no way she could struggle against him and therefore let the others see that she had been taken, for he had a deadly weapon in his hands. "Yes. That's clear enough. I understand, I will make no noise to alert anyone and will come calmly with you, on one condition."

"You are in no position to be making deals with me right now princess. However, I will listen to what you have to say. What is it?"

"I do not know what you want because you refuse to tell me yet but I want your reassurance that you will not harm any of the other vampires here. If you do not agree with that then I will make it very difficult for you to get out of here and even if you shoot me you will most certainly be killed. So, do we have an agreement?" Yuki asked blankly, as if she didn't care what happened when really she was in turmoil inside right now.

The man laughed at an inside joke and agreed to her condition.

This was turning out to be easier than he thought, he had expected her to fight back or complain at least. But she wasn't even demanding an explanation form him, she was being complacent and it seemed like her time as a human had changed her pureblood attitude. She honestly cared more about the other vampires than her own life. Such foolishness could only come from a human.

With the smirk still plastered across his face he hooked one arm on to the pureblood princess's shoulder to make sure she didn't escape and the man jabbed Yuki in the back with the gun and signalled for her to start with the plan. With their enhanced speed they easily and quickly get out of the night class dorms.

As she walked out of the night dorms with the vampire she glanced back at her room and used what little of her power she had learned to use. She created a small gust confined inside her room so that it would mess things up enough to look like a struggle.

With that done in a split second she returned her eyes forward and did as the rogue vampire told her too.

Sooner or later someone would notice she was missing and seeing the state of her room they would come to the simple conclusion that she had been taken from it against her will and that they must track her, using their enhanced senses to find her.

Now the vampire moves them in to the woods. Keeping the pace fast enough that within a few minutes of running through the trees they are certainly miles away from the cross academy campus. Yuki doesn't know what is going on or where he is taking her but at least she knows that they are far enough away from people, so they cannot be harmed.

Finally when they are quite far from the academy grounds and in a snow filled clearing surrounded by the tress of the forest he motions for her to stop.

He moves around to face her and stands barely inches away from her, with the gun resting on her heart, ready to pull the trigger.

"Now that I have done what you asked, will you tell me what you want?" Yuki asked her captor.

"Of course, princess." The man replies with a mocking grin, which soon turns grim as he begins his story.

"I am a servant of Rido. He was my beloved master who saved me from being a human in return for my servitude. I was eagerly awaiting his return when I felt a stabbing pain go through me and the next thing I knew, I heard that he had been killed and it was the fault of the newly awakened pureblood vampire, the Kuran Princess. Rido made me powerful with his own pure blood, so that in case of such an unthinkable event as his death I would make sure of his revenge. His specific orders were to kill the one responsible for his death by a bullet through the heart using an anti-vampire gun. A painful and symbolic death that would surely start a feud between the vampires and the hunters, over who is responsible. He was so sure only a powerful vampire would ever be able to kill him. And he was unfortunately right. It is your fault my beloved master is dead for eternity. You killed him and now I am going to kill you with this effective anti-vampire weapon I stole from a hunter I killed. Your death will start a war between the humans and vampires, the opposite of what you have been fighting for. There will be no peace from this day forth."

Yuki was shocked by what she heard; this vampire was a powerful servant of Rido, out for revenge for his maker's death. Even though Yuuki had expected he would kill her, her suspicions being confirmed didn't help her. There was nothing she could do. She was newly awakened from being a human and so she wasn't powerful yet, in fact she was almost as weak as a human and vulnerable right now. She could only hope that the vampires and hunters would realise what really happened and will work together instead of against each other from now on. Her death should at least mean something good for the world and she found happiness in the knowledge that her loved ones would be safe. She had known this man's intentions to shoot her from the start, but had still chosen to lead him away from the others to spare their lives. It had all gone according to plan, for both her and the rogue vampire.

But now that she was faced with imminent death, Yuki was afraid. She knew pureblood vampires shouldn't fear death -they shouldn't fear anything- but her time as a human had softened her stone heart. She wished she had had more time with her love, Kaname. She had hoped she would have mended the rift between her and Zero, in time. Yuki had wondered if she would still be able to spend time with the headmaster when she lived in the Kuran mansion. She had known she would practically be a prisoner in her own home until she was safe, but she had also known that she would have her beloved friends beside her, teaching her about the vampire world. Everyone would be safe.

Now none of that would happen and her biggest regret was that she couldn't be with her love, Kaname for eternity as they had planned. She would leave this life and him behind on such bad terms and there was nothing she could do about it. Soon she would be robbed of life and would join her parents in an untimely demise of death.

"Any last words, Bitch?" The vampire asks, now dropping all pretences of politeness and substituting the title of Princess for Bitch. He smiled joyfully at her; finally he would have vengeance for his master's demise.

She feels shock, anger, hatred and fear, all masked by an emotionless façade she puts on. She is being brave, she will not cry and she will not allow this man to see her weak, she is a pureblood and if she dies then it must be her time.

Inside, Yuki was facing emotional turmoil, but she kept her stony expression in place and simply spoke her peace, knowing she did so practically with her dying breath.

"All I have to say to you is that you master was an evil creature and he deserved to die and my beloved Kaname will not stop till he finds and kills you for this."

Before he shoots her, her last thoughts are of her Kaname and how she wished she could kiss him goodbye and tell him that she loved him so much.

With that said the rogue vampire smiles once more at the calm and collected pureblood Kuran princess and shoots her straight through the heart with the anti-vampire gun.

The bullet rips through her delicate frame, tearing apart her heart and creating a gaping hole through her chest. The bullet passes straight through and finally hits a tree in the distance, lodging itself in the bark. The strange symbol created when an anti-vampire gun is fired lingers in the air over where Yuki's heart previously beat.

Her beautiful small body falls to the ground, marred only by the obvious bullet hole through her now broken heart as her pure blood seeps out on to the clear snow beneath her body. Her eyes go dim, no light left in them and with a last sigh from her lips, she slips in to the darkness masked by pain and what lies beyond.

The rogue vampire looks on in delight at what he has done and leaving her where she fell he flicks a single blood red rose next to her body onto the still falling snow – Rido's calling card- and throws the hunter's gun down along with it. For a moment he stares at the beautiful vision he has created, before he collects himself and knowing the vampires would be here any minute since her blood has been spilled he spirits away, faster than ever and blending with the whispering wind as he makes his escape.

-A-

So, that was the first chapter of my new Vampire Knight story, 'Killing a pureblood vampire isn't that easy'.

Sorry if I changed tenses a little in it, its one of my bad habits.

I hope you liked it and will continue to read my story.

Also as my story goes on it will become more obvious why I am unsure if this story should be rated T.

The next chapter will be up shortly, probably within the next week.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing A Pureblood Vampire Isn't That Easy**

-a-

**Summary:** A Shot to the heart with an anti-vampire gun should by all rights kill even a pureblood vampire. However, somehow Yuki survives, but she is in a coma, which is unknown to everyone except for her saviours. Will she ever be reborn as her vampire self again or is she cursed to sleep forever.

-a-

Hii. Thanks for all the story and author alerts, they really encourage me to keep at writing this fan-fiction ^^

-a-

I hope yah will like the second chapter too. ^_^

Before you notice the absence of Seiren, who is to be a kind of main character in this story, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her in this chapter.

I just thought Kaname had enough of his followers with him in this chapter so he has sent her to the mansion to secure the grounds and await their arrival. She will appear more than the other night class members in future chapters so I thought it only fair to focus on them more than her in this one.

Anyway, here it is. Chapter two of Killing a Pureblood. Enjoy. ^^

-a-

**Chapter 2 **

-a-

**Disclaimer: I do now own Vampire Knight**

-A-

Her beautiful small body falls to the ground, marred only by the obvious bullet hole through her now broken heart as her pure blood seeps out on to the clear snow beneath her body and with a last sigh from her lips, she slips in to the darkness masked by pain and what lies beyond.

The rogue vampire looks on in delight at what he has done and leaving her where she fell he flicks a single blood red rose next to her body in the still falling snow – Rido's calling card- and throws the hunter's gun down along with it. He stares at the beautiful vision he has created for a moment before he collects himself and knowing the vampires would be here any minute since her blood has been spilled he spirits away, faster than ever and blending with the whispering wind as he makes his escape.

But killing a pureblood isn't that easy you know, even a newly awakened and vulnerable one. Yuki mocks him in her mind, as she cunningly sends her body in to defence to shut down so it can heal itself. No matter what happens her powers will help her to survive, she hasn't come this far and suffered so much to just give up and die now. She will heal and go back to her love. No matter how long it may take she knows he will wait for her to awaken. With that she willingly slips completely in to the darkness.

Back at the academy Kaname asks Takuma to go fetch Yuki now since it is time to leave.

Takuma does as the pureblood commands and goes up to Yuki's room. He knocks on the door but there is no answer, which is unusual so he opens it and walks in. The scene before him is one of a small struggle; Yuki's things are splayed out on the bed, some halfway out of her suitcase, a chair has been knocked over and a lamp smashed. But the most important indicator of this not being an accident is that Yuki's precious rose crystallized in resin has been knocked over on its side. Obviously the pureblood princess has tried to leave some clues as to what has happened here. Everything in this room is screaming that Yuki-sama has been kidnapped.

Takuma races out of the room, using his full vampire speed and is standing before Kaname a second later. He explains what he saw and he informs the powerful pureblood master that Yuki is missing.

As usual Kaname looks cold and stoic on the outside, calm even in such a situation that concerns his precious Yuki. However, on the inside his emotions are in turmoil and he has to suppress his real feelings to think clearly.

He orders Takuma to gather the other trusted night class members immediately and they will meet in Yuki's room.

Takuma hastens away to find the others and explain what has happened while Kaname speeds through the dorms, a mere blur to the vampire's eyes and stands in his precious Yuki's room. He takes in the sight around him and understands how she did this with the small amount of power she had managed to master; he could still feel her powers presence tingling in the room so he knows she can't have been gone long. With his enhances senses he spots a few clues that are easily missed; there is melted snow on the carpet which leads in and then out of her door. Also Kaname can pick up the faint scent of another vampire having been in this room recently. Yuki's scent overpowers it and it is obvious Takuma was here and now himself but underneath it all he can detect that a level D vampire has been here. He will be able to easily track Yuki and the vampire who has taken her.

Just as Kaname finishes his enhanced observation of the room Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Ruka and Rima arrive at his order and await his command while observing the scene before them. The pureblood princess is missing and they will do anything to find her.

Silently they follow Kaname as he picks up trace of Yuki and sets off using his enhanced speed.

Kaname finds her trail and follows it with the others behind him. It leads through the dorm and out in the snow, in to the woods. From here it just gets more and more difficult to track her. The falling snow covers almost all presence of his love. They are far in to the woods when Kaname stops and clenches his hands in to fists in frustration.

He has no idea where Yuki is and has no way to find her. He had promised to always protect her, to keep her safe and it turns out he can't even do that right.

Yuki has disappeared without a trace.

The other night class members have never seen Kaname show such emotion before, he is clearly worried and angered so the best thing for them to do is help in any way they can.

While the others attempt to pick up any sign of Yuki, Kane melts some of the top layers of snow while Aidou solidifies the bottom layers in an attempt to find the path she took. Several minutes of this and they have nothing still. Kaname is pacing and staring out in to random patches of trees in the distance, using his enhanced vision to try to spot anything, anything at all that may give them a clue as to where his beloved is.

Just when the night class members are about to split up and run as far as they can in different directions in a hope to find any trace of her, Aidou and Kain have some luck. They have found two distinct sets of boot prints under the layers of snow; they can't be an hour old at the very most. The familiar and unique tread patter of Yuki's special guardian boots stand out and show that the kidnapper is walking closely behind her. The marks in the snow also point to the direction that they were moving in. Within moments they are off again, speeding along faster any other humans or vampires for that matter could go. Kaname gains the lead with his superior pureblood abilities but the other nobles are close behind.

They hadn't been moving in the new direction for more than five minutes when suddenly a strong scent of blood heavily tainted the air. It was pure blood yet sweet and smelled delicious, near irresistible, it was Yuki's blood. They could smell enough of it to know that she was loosing a lot, rapidly. Fuelled by their fear they tracked the scent that still hung in the air and now clung to them as they whipped through the snow, even faster than before. With a burst of power Kaname became a blur of speed, even to the vampires, darting quickly and easily between the trees in the forest.

It was mere moments – nerve-wracking and terrifying moments -before Kaname cleared the trees and stopped abruptly in a snow covered clearing. Yuki's blood was so strong here and with one glance he sees why. With an animalistic roar that rips through his throat Kaname notices Yuki on the other edge of the clearing. Darting over he falls down to his knees beside her and lifts her body in his arms. Tears run furiously and freely down his face as he cradles his love in his arms, kissing her forehead and whispering for her to wake up. Placing her back down to examine her he sees the deadly wound that tore through her heart and left a marred hole in her chest. She has lost to much blood and whatever did this was designed to kill vampires by the looks of the wound which still burned silver – from the weapon - around the edges.

It is at this point that the other vampires catch up.

Kaname has his back to them and is covering Yuki with his own body so they don't see her till they approach and stand beside him. They look down and gasp. Rima and Ruka both cry out and bury their faces in their hands as Shiki and Kain hold them in their arms. The usually cool, calm and happy Takuma lets his tears fall as he falls down next to Kaname. Aidou just stands stock still, looking down at the girl he used to tease so much, the cut little Yuki who was recently revealed as their master, a Kuran princess, a powerful pureblood. Already she was gone, she had barely lived yet. All he could think was that this wasn't fair.

Kaname reaches down to take her hand in his and as he does so she is gone, only a small shine of dust floating away on the wind left to show that she was ever even there. Her deep red pure blood stained the snow where her body had been and now just a small pile of ash lay. Tears welled up in Aidou's eyes, his heart clenched and it felt like he was gasping for air – even though he didn't need it. So this was grief, he had never cared about someone so much who was killed before so he hadn't known how it felt. It hurt.

But that was nothing to how Kaname was feeling. Yuki, his love, was dead and all he was left with, all he could feel was a deep feeling of darkness, a mixture of depression, agony and rage.

He stopped staring at where Yuki had just lain, knowing it did no good to let himself to succumb to the shock. Slowly Kaname stood and wandered over to where an anti-vampire gun and red rose had been dropped.

Stooping down he swiftly picks them up and anger takes control, washing over him, drowning out the grief momentarily.

The red rose is Rido's card. It states that this was his kill. But since he was dead Kaname quickly came to the simple conclusion that one of his evil uncle's twisted made-vampire servants had committed this act. They had committed a sin, killing a pureblood. He should have known that they may come after him through Yuki. It was all his fault. Those who may have fled or survived his decimation as Rido was killed; he had sought to make the word a safer place for his love bit instead had killed her by not successfully getting rid of all those who served under their evil master.

And now he would find whoever did this and exact his revenge. He wanted answers for why Yuki had to suffer for Rido's death, and he would have them.

He would torture them till they could feel nothing but pain and then he would slowly and agonisingly kill the murderer.

With that figured out, in a split second he had made his decision of what to do now.

He turned to the others with a stony face while his fangs slid out and tears still slid down from his now red eyes. Kaname easily commanded them; Shiki, Ruka, Kain and Aidou were to track the vampire responsible. His scent still lingered and he wasn't covering his tracks very well so it should be too hard if they go now. They were to do whatever it took to capture the rogue vampire and take it to the Kuran mansion dungeons. Meanwhile Takuma would accompany Kaname back to the night dorms to inform the rest of the vampires of what has happened and then they would abruptly leave for the Kuran mansion – where Seiren would be, since Kaname sent her ahead to make sure the grounds were secure and safe for Yuki- to tell Seiren of Yuki's demise and await the others and the rogue vampire. Rima was to go to the academy straight away and tell headmaster cross and Zero Kiryu of the events and then she was to join them back at the mansion where when Shiki arrived he had a mission for them. They were to find any of Rido's followers that were still alive, and kill them slowly and horribly.

With that said everyone raced off in their assigned directions, still numb from the shock and unsure how their pureblood leader was holding up.

Yuki, the precious Kuran princess, was dead.

-A-

So, that was the second chapter.

I hope yah liked it.

Okay, I think this chapter was in a different tense to the last one, sorry. It is one of my bad habits when I am writing.

I will try to keep the story the same tense from now on. I am going to try to stick to present tense and only use past tense when I am describing the past.

The next chapter is going to show what happened to Yuuki and will set the scene for the main part of the story really.

I will probably be posting the next chapter up in a week or so.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


End file.
